


Nighttime Fix

by rogueofpandas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, and sequel while you do that weird little dance, enough fluff to make your toes curl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofpandas/pseuds/rogueofpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has some trouble falling asleep so Sollux helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Fix

Grumbling in the dark the boy unhappily rolled around in his bed, struggling to get somewhat comfortable. Brown locks turned crimson in the moonlight sprained across the pillow as the owner flops onto their back with a huff. Raising a tanned hand to his forehead he grumbles to himself, wondering how the fuck he would get to sleep.

A groan sounded from across the shared bedroom and the squealing of springs announced the other sitting up. Lifting himself onto his elbows he watched the roommate rub his eyes before speaking. "kk, I thwear to god if you don't thop I will perthonaly walk over there and make you" the lisping boy announced, lowering his hand to glare at the other. "Yea well I can't fucking sleep so what are you going to do about it dick-stick?" Red eyes glaring back at the others heterochromatic ones.

Yawning the lanky boy stood and ran a hand through his honey hair, causing it to become even more unruly. The other eyed the standing boy as he walked over to his bed, fully sitting up now. Surprised, the boy jumped as the other flopped down on the bed and landed across his lap.

"Dude what the shit" growled the shorter boy, eyebrow raised.

"Shut the fuck up dickwad" came a muffled reply from his housemate's face, covered by the blankets. The younger struggled with the other, who had gone limp, to get him promptly the fuck out of his lap, but managed to get him somehow lying beside him. "Get the hell out of my bed" yawned the boy, still trying to shove the other off. "Nope, I'm going to thleep here so you won't have any more nightmareth" the other replied with a voice you would use on a child.

Groaning he just decided to give up and flop back down, not that he would ever admit that he was thankful of the others demand of staying. His nightmares had been abnormally crual the last few nights. After shifting himself and his still limp friend he settled in and relaxed. Said friend smirked and waited for the other to fall victim to unconsciousness, he would never admit it but he liked how the other clung to things in his sleep. Only a mere minute had passed before the freckled covered boy's breathing has settled and he became restless again, on the hunt for something warm and sturdy to cling to.

Awoken from his half asleep stage, the taller smiled tiredly at the one who was now tucked under his chin, legs untangled and breath ghosting on his bare chest. Settling back into the pillow, he nuzzled his friend hair, crimson in the lighting, and fell asleep to the sound of their breathing slowly matching.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love more than all your OTP's combined?  
> Did you hate it more than smut or your NOTP?  
> Tell me why!!
> 
> Can't draw?  
> Think i'll hate it?  
> Think again! I love fanart!


End file.
